


Just a Kiss

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smiles, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Kiss.Nico's first kiss was in August, after the most amazing first date he could ask for.





	Just a Kiss

Nico’s first was on August 22, about three weeks after the war. He was mostly recovered from his 'almost dying' ordeal, only waiting on the stitches to be out of his shoulder and for all of the shadows to completely leave his system.

A week previously, Will Solace had asked him on a date, and Nico had said yes. To be honest, he wouldn’t have said yes if it weren't for a talk he had had with Reyna. _You deserve happiness, Nico_ , she had said, _and if this Will Solace makes you happy, go for it._

So he did.

Will had given him one one of the most fun nights of his life. He had taken Nico to a carnival. Nico had gotten a full taste of the American culture. In all the years since Nico left Italy, he had really only been a few places. 1) the Casino, 2) Westover Hall, 3) the camps, and 4) the underworld. And during all those years, there was always a war going on. There were always new things to learn and monsters to kill. So, this was the first time Nico had ever really done something because it was  _fun_.  Will bought him something called a funnel cake, which had tasted sweet and amazing. They had gone on a Ferris Wheel and multiple carnival rides. There had been bumper cars and live music and even fireworks at midnight.

It was about two AM when they kissed. Will had just walked Nico back up to his cabin. Nico was about to open the door when Will had asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Nico turned to see Will looking more nervous than he had when he had asked Nico out. Nico took a tentative step forward. He found himself nodding at the question. Skeletal butterflies danced in his stomach as Will licked his lips. As Will leaned slowly closer, Nico’s heart accelerated. His breath was short, which was probably good since all he had eaten that day was carnival food which probably didn’t smell to awesome on anybody’s breath.

When their lips connected, Nico felt warm. His face was heating. Will’s lips were soft, not chapped like Nico’s. Nico could feel the warmth coming through the hand Will had placed on his cheek.

The kiss was overall pretty short, but Nico had loved it. He had felt loved. Even though Will probably didn’t love him yet, Nico felt like he did. He enjoyed the feeling.

When Will pulled back, Nico could see his teeth, white against the night. “Any way I could get a second date out of you?”

“You can have as many as you want.” Nico had said. He meant it, too. 

Will let out a sigh of relief, and Nico felt himself smile. He had done a lot of smiling that day. He had had fun. He had forgotten what that felt like.

“Goodnight, Nico,” Will said. He was backing away, off the porch of the Hades cabin.

“You too,” Nico said.

When Nico had gone back into his cabin, he felt light. He felt happy. He felt loved.


End file.
